V is for Vengeance
by otherworlder81
Summary: Bella escapes from the institute in which her family and friends placed her. Now she is on the hunt. With the help of a mysterious friend, can she wreak revenge on those who placed her in her hell? Her family, friends and the pack better watch their backs.
1. Chapter 1

**V is for Vengeance.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended.*******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

Chapter One.

BELLA POV:

I lay in the stillness of the night, surrounded by darkness around my body; it was this darkness which now dwelled in the recesses of my mind. Spreading out its dark tentacles like a disease, consuming my every waking thought and it had now started to seep into my dreams. It talked to me, telling me how alone I was. If they really cared at all why would they close me off in this place? The darkness was my only friend. We knew what we had to do; we just had to find a way to achieve this? When we were free from this hell, they would suffer. Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

All of them were to blame, all to protect the fucking secret that was so damn precious to that tribe. My breakdown was caused from the Cullen's leaving, those damn sparkly pansy asses. How were we to know that fucking Vampire's secrete pheromones, when they decide on their prey and unlucky for us, they chose us to be their prey? A god damn game. I suppose when you live for hundreds of years life becomes monotonous. But still, what a way to fuck up our head.

The damn tribe knew all this information about the fucking leeches and yet what do they do? Get Billy to warn us away, if they had just told us about them luring in prey, I would've stayed well away. But no. If they had to tell us about the pheromones, they would've had to tell us their secret, which unbeknown to Billy, we already knew it, and it just hadn't been unlocked yet.

Oh boy, did we regret knowing that damn secret. We never thought they'd stoop to the levels they did to keep their secret under wraps. We weren't insane when they brought us into this place, far from it. We were usually the most level headed person we knew, but that tribe knew no restraint when it came to their fucking secret. They even let Charlie in on the secret. My own goddamn father helped them put us here; he turned a blind eye to everything, all so he could fuck some pussy. Oh no, they didn't mind Charlie knowing their secret, because to them I was the enemy, all because I'd associated myself the those damn leeches. With Charlie being a police officer helped them with their goal of taking us away, because that bastard of a father helped them falsify evidence to give to a judge so they could cart me away. As though, we were a problem to be forgotten about. Out of sight, out of mind. Oh boy, were they going to piss themselves when they realised how very wrong they were. Very wrong indeed.

We remember the day they came to take us away. We were up in my room. I'd heard a knock at the front door, but thought nothing else of it, because Charlie went to get it. When Charlie came into my room, we looked up at him and could tell something was off straight away, he tried looking remorseful, but his eyes looked anything but. He told us he was sorry, but he had no other choice, apparently our ranting's were beyond anything he could help with. What ranting's? I had no clue. It wouldn't be until I came to this place that I'd find out about the false evidence they'd planted. Charlie moved out of my doorway and in walked two men holding what looked like a strait jacket. Hell no. We'd decided then and there that we weren't going down without a fight. I fought them until the end, when they had to sedate me. The sedation kept us conscious, it just paralysed my body. We were carried down the stairs and strapped on to a gurney. As they rolled us outside I took one last look around me and there stood across the road, staring at us, like we were circus freak show, was my so called family. Those bastards. Every single one of them. No one cared what was going to happen to us. As we were finally placed in the back of the ambulance, we promised ourselves, that we were going to treat them the way they've treated us. If we were going to hell, then we were taking everyone else along for the journey.

No one came to see us when we were in here, just like dirt swept under a rug. Forgotten. The treatments they gave me, to try and shock me out of my apparent delusions, were barbaric to say the least. I thought these had gone out with the dark ages. I was wrong. Ice baths, electric shock therapy and the amount of drugs they pumped into our system, was it any we were now in the mental state we are? And to top it all off, the night security guard has taken a shining to us. That pervert, gets his rocks off with our body most nights, apparently restrained females is a big turn on for the bastard. Our revenge list kept getting larger and that fucker was sitting primed and ready at the top of it for our taking.

There was a nurse here and she was our friend, she talked to us, we recognised her voice but we just couldn't place it. She believed us, unlike those shitty doctors, and somehow she knew what had gone down with us getting locked down in here. We never saw her because when we were locked down in our room, we were shrouded in darkness, like the same darkness that now resided in our mind.

We heard the door to our room unlock, we held our breath until we heard the lighter footsteps of the nurse. We smiled, she was our friend and we knew our friend was going to help us. She came level with our bed and leant down to our ear and whispered. "I've brought you everything you will need to get out of here. Clothes and supplies, plus the main keys, for all the outer doors. When I see the guard leave his post for his nightly ritual I will unset the alarms, and you'll be set. You'll have to remain still, until he gets here. You'll know what to do. God speed my sister." She kissed our cheek softly as we heard the thud of something heavy dropping underneath the bed. I felt her unlocking the restraints from our wrists, ankles and waist, but we remained still, we trusted her. She wouldn't lead us on the wrong path. The last thing she did brought a chuckle from our lips. I felt her place a knife in our hand and we automatically flicked it so it rested underneath our forearm, so that fucker wouldn't see it when he came here.

Before we knew it we were alone again. We mentally prepared ourselves for the fallout that was going to be happen, just the thought of seeing them in vulnerable positions, like we have been, sent a shiver of anticipation and sheer joy through my body. But that ended as we heard the door click open. Here came my ticket out of this shit hole. George. The guard.

We kept our stare blank, as though we'd just been pumped full of drugs, which was what he would be expecting. Oh boy, was he in for a nice surprise, we thought to ourselves as we tried to keep the smile from forming on our face. He came into view as he leaned over us. "Hell, my little darling. How 're we on this fine night?" As usual, our response was nothing, but in our mind we started to sing songs from a long forgotten memory, a time of sweet childhood and innocence. We loved nursery rhymes as a child and now they brought us comfort, for what was to come.

**Georgie Porgie pudding and pie, **

**Kissed the girls and made them cry**

**When the boys came out to play,**

**Georgie Porgie ran away.**

He gripped our chin to prise our mouth open where he proceeded to try and suffocate me with his tongue. Disgusting. Now I knew what I had to do. He stopped when the lack of response pissed him off, he then decided that I needed a slap and then soothed the ache as he licked my face from chin to the corner of my eye. God, we'd need bleach to get that stink off us.

As he was leant over we managed to manoeuvre our hand ever so slightly, without him noticing. Perfect. Like a cobra, we snapped our hand forward and we took pleasure in the look on his face, as we sliced through his torso wall, like it was soft melted butter. We released a chuckle and even to our own ears it sounded as though we were maniacs. Oh well. Who cares? Not us.

George stumbled back away from us and we made our move. As we moved off the bed the strappings fell away and we flicked our leg out to knock the bastard into the wall. We sat there as he bashed into the wall and slid down it. We looked down at him and smiled.

**Georgie Porgie pudding and pie, **

**Kissed the girls and made them cry **

**And when the boys came out to play, **

**Georgie Porgie ran away. **

"Not running now are we Georgie Porgie?"

"You fucking psycho bitch. Help! Somebody, help me!" Naughty Georgie, he's a bad boy and he was going to suffer for all the times he fucked us. The bastard. Well, he's fucked with the wrong person. We slid off the bed, crawling along the floor to where good old George was situated. God it felt good, feeling the warm red essence from him over our hands, as we made our way towards him. As we straddled him, we gripped his chin, forcefully stopping his pleas for help. He'd be getting no help. I eased his mouth open.

"Now Georgie Porgie, there'll be none of that now. We always knew it would be your tongue that would get you into trouble. Tut tut, Georgie." With that we gripped his tongue from his gapping mouth and as quick as a flash, cut it free. Oh the satisfaction from hearing him squeal like a pig, made our spine tingle. "Thank you, Georgie. We just need to leave a note."

We stood from him and looked at the blank wall in front of us. Time to leave a message, for the La Push bastards. Oh the fun we could have. What to write? What to write? Ah ha. Short and sweet and straight to the point. As we were writing the note with Georgie's tongue, it started to run out of blood, so we bent over Georgie and dipped the tongue into his stomach. There we go fresh ink. There done. Our masterpiece.

We straddled Georgie's thighs this time and looked at his whimpering form.

**Georgie Porgie pudding and pie, **

**Kissed the girls and made them cry **

**And when the boys came out to play, **

**Georgie Porgie ran away. **

As we finished we raised the knife and stabbed down into his groin. "You're not a real man Georgie, so you won't be needing your dick. Will you?" He tried talking, but just spluttered out blood and we could see the tears streaming down his face. This brought us immense joy. "Oh, did I make poor Georgie cry?" We could feel the smile fall from our face and we could see that Georgie started to panic, before he began thrashing we whipped the knife and side swiped his neck. Promptly slitting his throat and we just sat there watching as the life drained from his eyes.

**Georgie Porgie pudding and pie, **

**Kissed the girls and made them cry **

**And when the boys came out to play, **

**Georgie Porgie ran away. **

"Night George!" We leant over and kissed his silent mouth.

Right job done, time to get moving. We quickly found the backpack that our mystery nurse had left for us and promptly dressed and made our way to the cell door and unlocked it with the keys she gave us. After managing to get though the silent corridors, we finally reached the main outer door which would lead into the open. We unlocked it at walked through. When we'd made it further away from the compound, we took refuge in the woods and we just stopped and stood there silently. We took a deep lungful of night air. Ah, smell that. The sweet scent of Vengeance.

BILLY POV:

We'd assembled together in the council hall, the elders, the pack and imprints. We were waiting for Charlie to return, apparently he had news for us and it had to be said in person. We didn't have to wait long as he came strolling through the doors and made his way to Sue. They were happy together, the four of them made a wonderful family and Seth and Leah really looked up to Charlie. Charlie cleared his throat. "I have news of Bella. Apparently since she's been in the hospital her mental state deteriorated and is now classed as a psychopath and is extremely dangerous."

"Okay Charlie, but why do we need to know this, when she's safely locked away." I said as Charlie's shoulders slumped.

"I wish that were true Billy. But she escaped and tortured and killed some poor security guard in doing so. The police seem to think she's going to return here and try and enact revenge, on the people she felt betrayed by." He finished with a sigh.

"How do they know this Charlie?" Were the police psychic, or something.

"She left a message in her cell, along with the dead body of the guard. She wrote the note with the guard's tongue, that she'd cut out." We all gasped around the room. Oh my god. "That's not the worst of it, she'd disembowelled him, near enough castrated him and the final blow was to slit his throat. When they say she's dangerous, they really mean it, Billy. This is all of our fault." He looked as though he'd aged, he'd never been close to Bella and if he was honest with himself, he was glad to be rid of her, to finally live his life happily.

"What did the note say, Charlie?" Sam said as curious as everyone else.

"The note was written on the cell wall and it said, **I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow you all****down. Watch your backs pack. La Push you're next.**That was it."

Shit. Taha Aki. Keep my people safe. The pack would be conflicted as they were meant to protect human life and not destroy it. But that was what every single one of us had done. We'd destroyed that girl. May god have mercy on our souls.

**Well, what do you think? I still remained quite sane after writing that. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**V is for Vengeance.**

*********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *******

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

**IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

Chapter Two.

BELLA POV:

Those stupid fucking mutts! They had their snouts to close to the ground to sense us within the high tree tops. Ha. Fuckers! Plus the fact that we'd rolled on the wet ground to cover ourselves in mud, masking our scent and giving us the added bonus of keeping in our body heat. Dumb fucks!

With my backpack with us, tied to the branch above me, it was our life line and it included the rope which kept us safely tied to the branch so we could get some rest, without any worry about those dogs finding us.

We had a plan all set out in our mind; we just hoped that it would come to fruition. We'd set our eyes on our next intended target and oh boy! We were going to enjoy this next stage of our vengeance. As far as we were concerned he was the instigator to the whole damn thing. He wanted us out the way, all to keep his damn precious fucking secret safe. We smiled with the thought of what we had planned for the target.

Billy Black.

"_**Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man**_

_**Bake me a cake as fast as you can;**_

_**Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B', **_

_**And put it in the oven for Baby and me."**_

We still had the memory of everybody's daily routine. Nothing changed. They still carried on their lives as though we were just a road bump on the road they call life. For them to have normalcy, they had to ruin us. Oh boy! Were we looking forward to seeing every single one of their faces when they realised that they were next.

No one would be spared; we treated everyone we knew equally, no one would be discriminated against. Male, female, family, friend, human or shifter, they were all going to get it. Granted the shifters would be harder for us to obtain than your normal run of mill human and definitely much harder to have fun with.

We knew that today, Billy, had his medical appointment at the clinic and at the moment he seemed to like to drive himself. Stubborn bastard! This would be his downfall. Poor billy, driving all on his lonesome, who knows what, could happen on an empty road, such as the one he travelled on.

It was getting to that time; we could hear the truck he was driving, making one hell of a racquet, as he made his way down the dirt road. We had everything we would need hidden away, thanks again to our personal donator, in the bushes on the side of the road. Poor Billy was in for a shock!

"_**Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man**_

_**Bake me a cake as fast as you can;**_

_**Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B', **_

_**And put it in the oven for Baby and me."**_

BILLY POV:

The clinic seemed happy with me at the moment, which was a relief. Well, at least my health was one less thing to worry about at the moment. The growing concern for the whereabouts of Bella was starting to mount on everyone's shoulders. What she did to that poor security guard chilled every single one of us to the bone. She was not the sweet, shy young girl we'd grown to know.

Why she had to get involved with those damn leeches? I warned her. Well, warned her without giving to much away of our secret, which would not do. The protection of our tribal heritage was paramount and I would cross every line I had to, as this tribe's chief. Even if it meant turning her own father against her, which when push came to shove turned out to be easy, as he'd always had a soft spot for Sue. It just made it more convenient that she could manipulate Charlie to her thinking, well my thinking, using her feminine wiles.

Charlie was as gullible as Bella. How he ever made it to police chief I'll never know? Even so, he knew all the people we had to go to, to get Bella placed in that institute. It wasn't meant to be like this, but as soon as I found out she knew our secret, I had no other choice. We could not have people that were associated with those damn bloodsuckers, interfere with our tribal blood, she would only end up bringing them back. Because they were parasites and to kill those damn parasites, you need to cut out the infection, and as I saw it, Bella was that infection. So she had to go.

I didn't feel guilty for my actions, what I did was for the greater good.

Dusk was slowly approaching and all I wanted to do was get home and relax with a beer and watch a bit of ball. Driving along this dirt road the reception to the radio started to blink in and out, until it was nothing but white noise. Damn dead area, there were a few spots like this dotted in and around La Push and Forks, this just happened to be one of them, if I looked at my phone, I'd bet my left nut that there'd be no reception.

Concentrating on the road ahead as the rain started to come down slowly, I switched on the wipers and all of a sudden a dark shape dashed into the middle of the road, I swerved not wanting to hit, what I thought to be a deer, and went headlong into a tree. Damn airbags, which had exploded on impact. Great in a blind spot, with no damn reception to call for help. I heard my door creak open. Oh, thank god! Someone must have been behind me; at least I wouldn't have to call for help.

I turned to look at my rescuer and I think I almost pissed my pants. Staring at me with mad eyes and a smirk, she looked as those she was the devil incarnate, was none other than Bella Swan.

"Hello Billy!" Taha Aki, help me!

"B… B… Bella! Help me, please, Bella!"

"Oh, we will help you Billy. We've been waiting for you. We don't like to be kept waiting. But anyhow, we're all together now and now it's time." She was absolutely mad.

"Time? For W…What?" She came closer to me.

"For the games, to begin." Suddenly I felt a sharp pinching on my neck, and quickly things started to get dark. Shit! This can't be good. It started to get darker and I could feel her tugging at me trying to manoeuvre me out the truck. God! Please someone help! I prayed silently. The last thing I heard was Bella singing.

"_**Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man**_

_**Bake me a cake as fast as you can;**_

_**Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B', **_

_**And put it in the oven for Baby and me."**_

BELLA POV:

So far, so good! The miserable bastard didn't have a clue to what we had in store for him; we couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped. God! He was a heavy bastard. Eat some salad, you pig. The syringe that we'd injected into him, worked a treat. God knows what it contained! It just appeared with all my other goodies that my saviour, left for me. Personally, I couldn't give a shit, if it knocked him out or just plain stopped his cold, unfeeling heart.

Thankfully, it just knocked him out cold. This way we got to have our fun. We'd already got his wheelchair out from the back and set it up by the side of the engine, which we'd already exposed by lifting the hood.

We kept dragging his sorry ass over to the chair. Thank god for the tree climbing, as we'd gained some strength to our arms, so this job wasn't half as bad as it could have been. Finally! Setting Billy down in the chair, now all we had to do was prepare for when his sorry ass became conscious again.

God, this was going to fun!

"_**Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man**_

_**Bake me a cake as fast as you can;**_

_**Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B', **_

_**And put it in the oven for Baby and me."**_

We pulled out our bag of tricks from a nearby bush and we started to search for what we needed. Aha! We pulled out two lengths of copper wire and proceeded to wrap them around each of Billy's wrists, so that his arms were formed securely to each armrest, but making sure the wire was touching the metal underbelly of the chair arms.

We had to get a move on, before some unlucky fucker decided to drive past and see our art in progress. We pulled out the jumper cables and carried them to where the fun would begin, each clip attached to the wire of Billy's wrist and the other clips we laid over the engine near to where the battery was, ready to give Billy the shock of his life. God, sometimes we were too funny. Finally, we turned over the engine. Ah good. It's still working.

While our back was turned we heard the distinct sound of a traitor waking up from his slumber. We turned to where Billy was facing us, and it was almost orgasmic watching his expression turn from one of bewilderment to one fear. Oh, the little things in life can bring you so much joy!

"Hello, Uncle Billy! Oh how I've missed you while I've been locked away." We put a sneer on our face just for added fear.

"Bella… Please don't do this. You don't want to do this!" He started to try and shake free from his restraints. Better begin.

"Really? Don't we? What makes you such an expert on what we need or don't. This is your path, the one you and everyone else decided take, which has ultimately decided on your fate. Your fate is to be my messenger. But, before that, let the games begin." On that note we turned and attached the clips to the live battery.

"_**Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man**_

_**Bake me a cake as fast as you can;**_

_**Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B', **_

_**And put it in the oven for Baby and me."**_

We didn't need to see the voltages working their way through the old man's body, just the muffled sounds of his screams as his body shook from the shocks. He he! That's enough for round one. We detached the clips and turned to look at the man we once classed as family, just looking at him filled me with nothing but hatred. He was the shepherd with a flock of bastards that followed his every move and every one of those sheep was going to the slaughterhouse.

"B… B…Bell P… Please!" He gasped out slouched in his chair.

"You brought this upon yourself, you bastard. Why? Why did you do this to us? What did we ever do to you?" We spat out.

"T…The S…s…secret." Oh, that just pissed us off. We turned and reattached the clips, but this time we turned to watch his body react to the power. His back arched from the back of his chair and his head was thrown back in a silent scream with a river of rain pouring in over his vulnerable form adding to the conduciveness of the wire. Fate was on our side for making it rain.

"_**Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man**_

_**Bake me a cake as fast as you can;**_

_**Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B', **_

_**And put it in the oven for Baby and me."**_

We decided enough was enough when he started to foam at the mouth and from the smell of it, I think he'd shit himself. We released the clips and turned back for the finale. We walked so we became level with his still form; he was still alive as we could hear the rattling from his slow inhaling lungs.

We grabbed his chin to make him look up at us, into our eyes and the soul he's blackened.

"You deserve so much more, you bastard! But it's not to be you can take a message back to the rest of those sheep in wolves clothing. You can inform them, that every single one of them has a target of their head, and we're going to take aim and fire." We pulled out our secretly sheathed knife and held it down by our side until the right time. "Make sure you get the message right, you bastard!" He nodded numbly. "Good!"

We ripped open his shirt and proceeded to carve the letter "B" Into his chest. Ah! The screams. Sweet music to our ears.

"_**Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man**_

_**Bake me a cake as fast as you can;**_

_**Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B', **_

_**And put it in the oven for Baby and me."**_

For the finale, we went in for a chaste kiss on his whimpering lips, but before our lips could make contact we brought the knife up in between us and slid the blade in between his closed lips and proceeded to push the blade through his flesh, his eyes widened and like the smile on our face, Billy would now have his own permanent smile on his face Like the grinning Cheshire cat. He always was a miserable bastard. He finally passed out from the pain. Fucking pussy!

Our job was done for now. We packed all of our stuff away carefully and the mood we were in we proceeded to skip merrily along, singing our songs.

"_**Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man**_

_**Bake me a cake as fast as you can;**_

_**Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B', **_

_**And put it in the oven for Baby and me."**_

CHARLIE POV:

I ran into the nearest bathroom and was repeatedly sick. I couldn't believe the site of Billy as I made my way into hospital room. It was damn lucky he was alive, some passers-by found him, otherwise he would have died from hyperthermia and the shock his body had gone into from the injuries he'd sustained at the hands of Bella.

I couldn't believe that this sick, sick person came from my genes. What had happened to her to make her turn like this? Billy told me what she said; well he wrote what she said because he couldn't talk much at the moment. I shuddered, thinking of the injury.

I had to let the pack and everyone know what was happening and to be on their guard. Because, she was coming. She was coming for every single one of us!

God help us all!

BELLA POV:

We'd been walking through the forest, away from Forks and La Push, for what had seemed an age. The moon was high in the sky on a now clear night.

Suddenly, we came to a clearing and this clearing contained a cute little cottage. How quaint! We made our way closer and saw a post box with the name of Pare on it. Well that's who lived here then.

We made our way closer to the home and we came across some chopped logs and the axe to go along with it. That'll do nicely, thank you very much!

**"Oranges and lemons" say t****he Bells of St. Clement's  
"You owe me five farthings" say the Bells of St. Martin's  
"When will you pay me?" say the Bells of Old Bailey  
"When I ****grow rich****" say the Bells of Shoreditch  
"When will that be?" say the Bells of Stepney****  
"I do not know" say the ****Great Bells of Bow****  
"Here comes a Candle to light you to Bed  
Here comes a Chopper to Chop off your Head  
Chip chop chip chop - the Last Man's Dead."**

We came to the front door of the cottage and the silly fuckers had left the door unlocked. Tut tut! Anyone could come in. Silly, oh well! They deserved what they got. I needed somewhere to rest and this was our chosen destination.

We dumped our belongings as we made our way through the kitchen and looked over the rest of the house; I could tell by some postal letters that here lived a Miss I. S Pare. She looked to be all alone. Well this would be easy. We came across her prone sleeping form in her only bedroom. We made our way to the top of her bed and stared down at. We felt nothing, we were utterly numb. We raised the axe above our heads and brought it down with all our force. Severing her head from her neck cleanly and swiftly and we watched hypnotically as the life's blood flowed from her, spreading along the floor and the bed covers.

**"Oranges and lemons" say t****he Bells of St. Clement's  
"You owe me five farthings" say the Bells of St. Martin's  
"When will you pay me?" say the Bells of Old Bailey  
"When I ****grow rich****" say the Bells of Shoreditch  
"When will that be?" say the Bells of Stepney****  
"I do not know" say the ****Great Bells of Bow****  
"Here comes a Candle to light you to Bed  
Here comes a Chopper to Chop off your Head  
Chip chop chip chop - the Last Man's Dead."**

We were tired. So, so tired! We dropped the axe and made our way over to the other side of the small bed. We lay down and proceeded to push Miss Pare out of the way. "Move over love, you're taking up all the room." Hearing her body thud, on the floor. "Ah! That's better."

Taking no notice of the blood, we slowly went into a deep slumber and dreamt of all the nice new things we could to our list of sheep. We smiled in our sleep, dreaming of our Vengeance.

**Right! I hope this is okay, I know its dark, but it needs to be. I just hope you enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**V is for Vengeance.**

**********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *********

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

**IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED PLEASE DO NOT READ, REALLY I MEAN IT, DON'T READ IF YOU FIND TORTURE HARD TO READ!**

Chapter Three.

MYSTERY POV:

I knew my time would soon be at an end, but I'd achieved what I'd set out to do. I helped free the betrayed one, and helped her along her way. Each and every one of them deserved what was coming to them. The acting skills I'd accomplished were nothing short of Oscar worthy, I had to be convincing because the pack could sense lies and deceit and I'd surpassed those fucking idiotic dogs, who thought that their damn secret was more precious than the human life that they'd all taken part in destroying. Bella Swan.

I never really knew Bella all that much before she got carted of the that hell hole, but it only took that one time we met to recognise her as a kindred spirit. We both suffered at the hands of others. Where Bella's demons were mental, my demons were physical and I had to face them every single day.

I suffered at the hands of a monster, oh and they thought themselves better than the vamps, well they were oh so wrong. Just because the spirits deemed us a fit match, did not mean that I was his for the taking. I was a virgin before we'd been paired and it took less than a day and I was finding out the truth of our tribal histories and secrets. Once he'd told me of the secret of our bond, he didn't give me time to digest things, he just took.

He took, what was not his to take, over and over again.

From that first time, I vowed vengeance on him and the others, who disregarded my complaints, because to them it wasn't rape. No, to them it was apparently my duty. I would prove how wrong they were and then after I'd accomplished what I needed, I would find a way to end my hell. Every day was physically and mentally painful for me, and I was done.

I used to dread thinking of the torment that Bella was going through in that institute, where they'd placed her. I didn't agree with them one bit for what they had done. They'd taken it upon themselves to play judge, juror and executioner, all because of lack of trust that they felt that Bella would run back to the vamps, if they ever showed again and take with her the secrets of the tribe. No that would not do, well that's what the council thought anyway, and whatever the council decided the pack always fell in line. So much for big strong wolfs, they acted more like lap dogs.

A father was meant to protect his daughter, but oh no, not Charlie Swan. Sue Clearwater flashes him a bit of skin and he's putty in her and the council's hands. They weren't stupid, far from it; they knew exactly what they were doing. Forcing, well he wasn't exactly held at gun point, Charlie's hand in to breaking numerous federal laws, risking his job and his home all at the expense of his daughter, just so he could have his happy ever after.

Well, fuckers! Happy ever after doesn't exist.

Setting my plan in motion was too easy. I'd gotten the grades to start some apprentice work at the same institute Bella was in. I was in, and so my plan began. By the time I started there Bella had been placed in the secure wing, because of her mental and physical outbursts. She was constantly restrained, whenever I visited her, I began to plant the seed and our plan. She, well both of them, agreed to help me with my plan of revenge. I told them of my planned sacrifice and she was willing. And she gave me the biggest clue to helping her exact her vengeance on the pack, because we all agreed, it couldn't be done in human form. So I went out looking for the one person who could help us, if she was willing.

Victoria.

Traipsing through the woods, calling out to her, I thought would take an absolute age. But when I changed my tactic and told her about the revenge I sort out, she was in front of me quicker than I could blink. After going through what had happened to me and to Bella, and what Bella wanted, she got this look on her face that Bella shared with her whenever they talked of vengeance. I knew I'd picked my team well. Victoria vowed not to harm me or others until the time was right. She told me how to contact her easier without letting on to the pack. And with that she'd gone.

Going back and informing Bella what we'd achieved brought me joy; to say she was gleeful would be an understatement. My cover here was starting to be suspected by people, so I had to free Bella and soon. The opportunity came and I grasped it with two hands and took it. Everything we'd set up fell into place as easy as a jigsaw and once she was free I just sat back and enjoyed the aftermath. It was like my free show to the theatre and all I had to do was gift Bella with instruments to do her job and voila.

Acting all heartbroken and horrified at the things Bella was accomplishing brought me an inner peace, plus it exhausted me from all the energy I had to waste on my stellar acting skills. I must say her piece of artwork she'd done with Billy was just utter genius. That girl had talent. And I was looking forward to my end of days, when all this shit was finally behind me and I could finally be able to rest in peace.

This brought us to today, me and the others were set on a trip to Port Angeles and each of us were packing heat, you know just in case we ran into said psychopath. God, it was just too funny. Billy's little accident was nothing; now it was time to hit them where it hurt. They took away our precious lives, so we'll take something precious from them. I smiled to myself as I drove to our little detour. This was going to be fun and once it was over, Bella could continue on our little venture without me. She wouldn't need me anymore, she'd have Victoria.

No wolf is ever the same once the imprint dies!

BELLA POV:

Oh we were having so much fun preparing for our games today. We had games set up for two, but three lives we would be ending, the third one would be bittersweet. She was our friend she helped us when we needed it the most, but she was in pain and wanted it to end, we would grant her anything she wished. It was the least we could do for her after all the times she's helped us and then after today, we would have a new mentor. That's when the fun would really start.

It shouldn't be long now; we hated those bitches with a passion always looking down on us because we didn't fall into the same category as them. Well, look whose of top now fuckers. We were going to hit those bastard wolves where they would hurt the most; this would be our gift to them. When their time came they'd be begging us for salvation, something that we wouldn't grant. We were going treat the wolves like our own personal game of Russian roulette.

Who would get it, who would survive! That's the million dollar question right there. We know some that wouldn't and they were our treat for today. Those fucking stuck up snooty bitches.

The imprints!

**Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
and we'll all have tea.  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
and they've all gone away. **

After we'd made our new residence at the Pare house we managed to make contact with our friend. We informed her where we were and it was a home away from Forks and La Push, she told us we would be safe here because the pack were guarding their lands after the unfortunate accident Billy was in. We could feel ourselves smiling at the precious memory of his screams. It was enough to bring us to climax, but we would be saving that for one special wolf.

In the kitchen of our newly required home, we began to fill jugs full of water, singing along to the song that my sister was humming to me.

**Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
and we'll all have tea.  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
and they've all gone away.**

We turned form the now complete filled jugs and turned to bid Miss Pare a good morning. "Morning, Miss Pare. How are you this fine morning? Well there's no need to be rude, we were only asking, people usually respond to a question with an answer. No. Still nothing? Well fine, be that way. It's, not like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, in fact you have nothing on your shoulders. He he! Good lord, we are so funny some times." We gave her cheek a friendly squeeze from her spot a top of the coat stand. She looked so pretty up there. I'd done her hair and make-up especially for today's occasion; didn't want her missing out now, did we?

Silly Miss Pare, always set on distracting us from our job at hand. Naughty, naughty! Anyway, we carried the jugs of cool water out to the barn, well more like a shed, but hey size isn't everything. Everything was set up and ready to go, all we needed now were our visitors. Should be any minute now. The anticipation began to make our body tremble; just picturing the burning fun we would have for these special girls.

**Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
and we'll all have tea.  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
and they've all gone away.**

Suddenly, through my excitement, we hear the sound of the wheels on the dirt drive; we jump up and down giddily. I try to calm myself and get into position. We needed to hide and calm ourselves. The element of surprise was everything here. We hid behind a large pile of storage boxes and waited. And we waited. Finally, I could hear the slam of car doors and all three voices as they made their way towards us.

"Couldn't we come here on the way back from P.A.? We're going to miss all the good offers, if we don't get there quick enough." One of the bitches complained.

"Don't worry, we'll be quick. We're here just to grab something and I've been reassured that what she's got for us is to die for. It'll be quick, don't panic. Come on, let's get this done." Our friend said to our intended victims.

We heard the door open to the shed and in they came. We started to make our way round the boxes, still sticking to the shadows. Our friend doing a stellar job of pretending to look for something that wasn't there! She'd managed to manoeuvre the other two so that their backs were to us. We carried on edging our way out, we had a brick in each hand and when we were close enough we raised our hands and swiftly brought it down on their heads. Both of them, simultaneously, crumbling to the floor.

We stared at our friend and she stood there with the hopeful look in her eyes. Finally her time had come and she was at peace.

"You know what to do, Bella!" I nodded my head and walked towards her, she handed us the gun she had from her bag and handed it to us. "Please, Bella. I want this, no, I need this!" We took the gun and stroked her cheek.

We walked back a few steps held up our arm and pointed it to her head, she closed her eyes and her face became serene. Definitely bittersweet!

"Love you. Goodbye, sister." And proceeded to pull the trigger and we watched in fascination as bullet impacted on her head, she automatically drifted to the floor and we watched as the blood trickled from the hole that caused her death, that she'd wished for so much. We walked towards her and we knelt by her prone body and stared and the only hope and love I'd known for a long time. We smiled.

"Peace is yours now, Kim!

I heard a slight shuffling behind me. Time for our games! This would be for Kim and her tortured soul.

**Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
and we'll all have tea.  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
and they've all gone away.**

GENERAL POV:

Stood anxiously, in the centre of the council hall, was a desperate looking Charlie Swan. He felt the desperation for his friends, one of whom was resting and healing in the local hospital and he felt desperation for his failings as a father, even though he had no right to call himself that, a father he was not, as he refused to protect to one person that needed him the most. He deserved being damned, but unfortunately because of the role the pack and the council played they were all in the firing line.

Sam and Paul were pacing, while the others were stood, anxiously, waiting for the next hit to them, who it would be and where it would come from. The imprints had gone off for the day to relieve some of the stress that had been building up for the past weeks, but they went off armed up to the eyeballs.

"Something's wrong, I don't know what, but something's up." Sam said muttering. "Do any of you feel it?"

"Yes, I do! I just can't place what's wrong. It's making me feel sick to the stomach." Paul said as Sam nodded his head agreeing. "Do you feel alright, Jared?"

"Yes, nothing other than the usual anxiousness about what's happening." Unfortunately, for Jared, he spoke to soon. His body arched back, while a gut-wrenching cry fell from his lips; he then tumbled backwards and crashed to the floor. His body flipping around, as though he was having a seizure, and then suddenly stillness!

Everyone had stilled, all that could be heard in the room was the heavy panting, from Jared, who was trying to get his breath back. The heavy breaths of his, turned into sobs.

"Oh, god! KIM!" He yelled out to the heavens. "No, no, no, no. Please, no!"

Sue rushed over to him, checking him over. "Jared, what happened?"

"I saw… I saw everything. The spirits showed me. It was Kim, she's been helping Bella, and she's the one that set her free!" Everyone gasped at the thought that one of their own could go against them like this. "It's worse, she took them to her… she took them to her. Oh, god!"

"Took who to where, Jared?" Sue asked with panic rising in her tone.

"Kim, she took the Emily and Rachel to Bella. I saw what happened before it all went blank. Bella knocked them unconscious and was stood talking to Kim, when Kim gave her a gun, which was Kim's payment for helping her, she asked Bella to kill her. The last thing I saw was Bella raising the gun and firing. It went dark from then. Emily and Rachel are next. Bella wants to hit the pack where it hurts the most, by killing the imprints. We have to stop her, but I think we're too late. We have no idea where they are?"

"Taha Aki! No!" Both Paul and Sam yelled, both feeling helpless.

The last sight to be scene on La Push was a pack on snarling over-sized wolves, taking off to the tree line.

BELLA POV:

We'd managed to tie them up and gag their sorry asses, we wished we'd be able to hear them scream, but I couldn't alert the pack to my location too soon. They were still coming round, so I carried on placing my instruments in the fire pit I'd found. I was going to brand these bitches with my mark. See how the wolves liked that.

**Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
and we'll all have tea.  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
and they've all gone away.**

Emily was the first to come round, and she lay there wide eyed and muffling against her gag. We could smell the fear from them, and it smelt good. Rachel had the same reaction, god they were pathetic, how Taha Aki ever deemed these poor excuses of women fit to mate warrior's we'd never know, but then again, this pack could hardly be deemed fit warriors, the gutless lapdogs.

"Now girls, this is what we're going to be doing. It's branding season in Bella land and you two, are my prime bitches. So my brand you shall wear." We could hear the muffled screams start; we loved it when they panicked. We turned to pick up the first iron bar; we held it with an oven mitt we'd found. Because these bars were fucking hot to hold!

Emily was my chosen first, because let's face it she was the first pack bitch after all. We knelt by her side and looked over to Rachel. "Don't worry Rachel; you'll get your turn, all in good time, our precious." We giggled! It would be the icing on the cake if we'd made her piss her pants. Ah, sweet, sweet fear.

We lifted Emily's shirt and pressed the iron bar to her stomach, at an angle. We took pleasure at the way her skin sizzled and blistered under our touch. The scream from her throat was like a nightingale's song to us and the tears that fell brightened our day even more. We pulled off the bar and with it came the rip of flesh, as the first few layers of skin stuck to the metal. She screamed herself hoarse.

**Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
and we'll all have tea.  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
and they've all gone away.**

We retrieved another pipe from the flaming inferno that we'd deemed our very own hell's kitchen, because it was there to brew for our pleasure. Emily was on the verge of passing out after we'd put the second pipe there. We'd pulled it off, the same as the first and we were left with a nice big red cross, it was still sizzling, so we grabbed a jug of water and dumped it over her, a slight reprieve, but not for long.

We approached Rachel's quivering form, we stroked down her damp hair. "You see Rachel, we've known you for years and years and you stand by and let them cart us away like yesterday's trash. None of you deserve a simple death; each of you will suffer like we have suffered, well apart from Kim. She was our guiding light and wanted a quick and painless death, which we granted, just to get away from Jared. You see, he raped her repeatedly, but everyone turned a blind eye to it as they deemed it her duty. So, Rachel! Does that make us the monster or them? We know who we would choose." We swiftly grabbed an iron bar and placed it on her stomach and repeated the process, with these pitiful bitches.

**Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
and we'll all have tea.  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
and they've all gone away.**

With both of them laid out in front of us, barely hanging onto consciousness, we had to proceed and quickly else we would be found by the pack before our time. We grabbed our trusty knife and ripped open both their shirts and cut open their bras. The pack had allowed our womanhood to be taken, so we would do the same to them.

We leant over Emily and forced our blade deep into the tissue of her left breast and made a cross into it, so her breast now lay open in quarters. This was us, our heart broken in pieces. We did the same with Rachel, but we weren't finished. This was our final departure from our womanhood. A dead heart!

We looked deep into each of their eyes as we wedged the blade deep in between their ribs, piercing the living, beating muscle waiting till it thumped its last beat. They were now like us. Dead! The tribe did this. They brought it upon themselves. Their living and breathing souls, now dead and blackened just like us.

**Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
Polly put the kettle on,  
and we'll all have tea.  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
Sukey take it off again,  
and they've all gone away.**

"Nice work!" We looked up into the eyes of our new salvation.

"Hello, Victoria! You know of our agreement and you are willing!" She nodded with a smile as she looked off in the distance and looked back at us.

"We must leave, now. The pack, they are nearing." We grabbed what we needed and on our way out we kicked over the fire pit and watched as it started to consume every living thing. We looked at Victoria and she grabbed us and began to run. Onto our next chapter, our plans had only just begun.

**Yet again you know this is dark, so please nothing bad. If you don't like it please just stop reading, especially after this last chapter. What she did to the imprints, I know, it's harsh but what she did resembled her broken body in her own message to the people she knew! Just let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**V is for Vengeance.**

**********I do not own any of the rights of the characters. No copyright intended. *********

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ME IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST EIGHTEEN YEARS PLUS. THIS STORY CONTAINS PROFANITY, VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC DETAILS. SO IF THIS OFFENDS YOU SHOULD STOP READING NOW.**

**IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED PLEASE DO NOT READ, REALLY I MEAN IT, DON'T READ IF YOU FIND TORTURE AND KILLING HARD TO READ!**

Chapter Four.

VICTORIA POV:

I'd run with her. Run from the chase that the wolves gave. They gave up with heart-breaking howls. The others had obviously discovered the pure delights that this unexpected package, that was Bella, left for them. Would it be wrong of me to say I was quite proud! I was out for revenge against her for the loss of my mate. But seeing the way that, that Edward boy had obviously just discarded her gave me different plans for the girl I'd ran with. I could mould her; she didn't need much help in that department, as she was a cut above the rest. Pun intended. I would help her with her vengeance and then I'd make her mine. My child! Then together we'd take out our revenge on the ones who first started this. The ones who brought her into our world!

The Cullen's!

Oh the utter glee that made me tingle when I thought about the fun we could have together. I promised to help her accomplish her tasks and then she agreed to help with my plan. I'm not too sure if she fully comprehended what I had asked of her, but hey as long as she was as bad ass as the vamp I was going to turn her into I couldn't care less. She'd given me a list of things she was going to need for her next game, as she called it. Seeing the insanely dark look in her eyes, even gave me a chill and that was saying something. Usually I lived for carnage, so too did Bella, but she liked to play with hers a lot more.

She'd told me some of her previous encounters and I was like a proud mama, but I could never tell who was talking to me, her or her alter ego, and her dark side. Things with her were never I or me; it was always we or us. Damn bloody confusing sometimes, even for my vamp memory.

But hey, who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak. I'd been gifted with this golden opportunity; anyone would take this in their hands and run with what they had. The ultimate revenge this could turn out to be.

I'd been on a brief spree to acquire the items that Bella would need for her next game. This would be fun. I was even tempted to film the proceedings. What a highlight reel that would be. She needed specific items for this next task, how she came up with these ideas was beyond me. But hey, it's what she wanted and if this eventually leads to me getting what I wanted who was I to complain?

I saw her outside the cabin we'd come across, I'd quickly disposed of the old man that had occupied the space that we needed. I'd felt no pity for Mr Brent Resnure. Hey I had to get my meals form somewhere, but what made the meal even more fascinating was watching Bella's reaction to the spilt blood. She seemed in awe, almost. Never in all my days have I met a human who reacted like her.

From where I stood watching her, she was sat just gently rocking, back and forth. She was singing quietly to herself if I didn't have my vampire senses I wouldn't have heard her. She was such an odd creature! What was it with her and nursery rhymes? She even sang a nursery rhyme as I drained Mr Resnure, even to me I found that quite disturbing. I listened to her gentle singing, from where I stood.

**Little Jack Horner sat in the corner  
Eating his Christmas pie,  
He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum  
And said "What a good boy am I!"**

Well, if this is what brought her comfort, who was I to say anything? I approached her. "Bella!" She looked up at me with her, blank stare. "I've got the stuff that you require, I'll just put it away safely for you and then I'll start my trek out to where I need to be, to make contact with the game. Are you okay?" She nodded her head mutely. Okay, then! Without any fanfare I left her to her crazy ass mind.

Off we go! Mm, today I think I feel like catching myself a wolf.

BELLA POV:

We just sat and watched as Victoria made her way to complete the task that we'd set today. It was a fine day for games today. We were almost giddy with excitement. We couldn't wait to see the look on that wolfs face as he saw what we had in store for him. The man whore that he is, well was before imprinting took away his thinking ability and allowed the imprint to grasp hold of their balls tightly. Pathetic excuse of men! Couldn't wait for our first target and it would be a second time that someone grips him firmly by the balls.

My, my! We were looking forward to Paul.

**Little Jack Horner sat in the corner  
Eating his Christmas pie,  
He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum  
And said "What a good boy am I!"**

We knew all we had to do was waiting. The waiting game had become like second nature to us as we knew that when you went into something without any thought behind it, things went wrong. But when you wait patiently for the opportune moment you find that things start literally happening for you and require not as much work. We always knew what we had to do. Nothing, we ever did wasn't thought through first, every little aspect of our challenges would be played through our mind until it became clarified to the point that the imagery became real and then seeing the sequences play out in front of our eyes, it just gives us satisfaction knowing that we'd done that and the sheer brilliance we felt from taking something from imagery to reality.

For Paul, I'd make him feel what he made countless of women feel, before his imprint, used and nothing but a faceless and nameless body to use for his selfish needs. He'd finally be on the receiving end and finally taught how others felt when he just used them and threw them away like they were nothing more or better than the condoms he throws away full of his nasty junk.

**Little Jack Horner sat in the corner  
Eating his Christmas pie,  
He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum  
And said "What a good boy am I!"**

PAUL POV:

I was lost without her. How did I not know how to function? I'd managed to do just fine on my own before my imprint. Yet, now, I was nothing but a large, gaping void of nothingness. I now spent most of my time in wolf form, along with Sam and Jared. The other younger wolfs were having to pick up our slack. Not that we could be made to really care about that, we were too consumed with our own daily pain that we couldn't be around the others for too long before our grief would begin to seep into their own mind.

Today, I chose to lie in a clearing a couple of miles into the woods. I just needed to be away from them all and alone with my own thoughts. And all my thoughts were of Rachel and my loss of her, but every now and again the face of the one who killed my love would make an appearance, I that's when I'd feel another emotion. Seeing Bella's image in my mind fuelled me with nothing but hatred and the need to exact revenge.

My Rachel didn't deserve what happened to her. She was left to the hands of an utter psycho and she was taking it upon herself to torture this tribe. I didn't even know where to find her to begin exacting upon her just some of the injustice I was feeling.

I just laid here pondering in my thoughts; time had no meaning to me now. The breeze blew lazily through my fur, the chilly air having no effect on my overheated body, even though my body was hot, my soul was the opposite, it was icy, as though void of anything that had previously resided there. As this thought ran through my mind something on the breeze made my body go instantly alert. I knew that scent. It was that bitch vamp that ran with Bella.

My head lifted and there she stood, smirking at me. I stood from where I'd been grieving and started to give chase, hoping with all my might that I'd catch her and then be able to get the information from her that I needed regarding Bella's whereabouts. She was fast, I'd give her that much, we were running for what seemed like hours when really only minutes had passed, but we had to be miles away from anywhere now.

Suddenly, she vaulted up into the branches of a tree. Motherfucker! The one downside to being a god damn wolf, we can't climb motherfucking trees. She'd stopped climbing and turned back towards me, she had something in her hand and before I could register what she was holding I felt a stab into my neck and could suddenly feel a rush of numbness flowing through my veins. Shit! She'd just shot me with some sort of tranquiliser.

My world began to wobble and lose focus. I fell flat to the ground and the last image I saw before it went black was the red headed bitch jumping down from her perch and standing over me with the most sinister of smirks. Well fuck me!

VICTORIA POV:

As the dumb wolf fell to the floor, he phased back to his human form. Well, that was handy, all the better to carry you, my dear. God, I did crack myself up sometimes but then again it did slightly freak me out as it reminded of Miss Bella fucked-in-the-head Swan. Shit! I was really spending too much time with that psycho wonder. Especially when I start reciting bloody childhood stories in my head.

His weight was nothing to my vampire form, so it was relatively easy running with his stinky ass. God, he was absolutely rank. It made my body remember I actually had a gag reflex, I'm sure if I could still vomit, I'd be blowing chunks right about now!

In no time at all, I was back at where we'd based ourselves and there stood Bella staring blankly with the occasional twitch, which made her look as mad as I knew her to be. I showed her I had what she wanted as I made my way out of the tree line and the smile that formed on her face was sinister to say the least, it even brought a shiver to my spine. That's when I finally knew that if she was to become a vampire she would become unstoppable, maybe even take down the ruling of the Volturi.

It was enough to give me pause for thought. On one hand I could have all the power and vengeance I could ever dream of and on the other hand I would have an uncontrollable vampire in my midst, it was a tough call to make and one I would have to think long and hard on.

Bella started to move towards the out building, where she'd chosen to carry out her duty, as she saw it. What she had planned was more fucked up than anything I could ever come up with. She wanted me to watch, but I didn't want any part of that, well apart from help her by giving her the means to proceed with such torture. It couldn't be classed as anything else because of the sadistic nature of her mind. What she came up with could only ever come from a dark place. It made me think what actually resided in her mind, was it her alter ego or is it actually a demon that has decided to take up the vacant spot in her head.

As I made my way to where she now stood, for some unknown reason I actually felt a twinge of sympathy for the things that I was allowing her to do to this man, as this came into my mind I quickly shock it away and locked back in its compartment where it was never to see the light of day again. In these types of games there could be no sympathizing else you'd literally lose your mind. Unless your mind was like Bella's in the first place and totally fucked up!

I still liked to think that I still had some of my humanity about me, even though most people would say helping out the resident psycho was far from humane. But to me, I like to see it as help out a charity case. It was just this charity case came with psychotic tendencies.

I placed the wolf man down where Bella indicated. This was a conveniently placed mattress, in the out building on the victims' property. I dumped him like a sack of hot shit and moved away from his still form and watched with curiosity as she pulled out a syringe and stuck it to him. Even I flinched at the way she haphazardly jabbed the poor fucker. I let out a breathless sigh and turned to go. Even I knew that curiosity killed the cat and I refused to be a spectator any longer.

As I turned to go, Bella stood up from her crouched position and started to jump and clap with glee. That girl is seriously tapped in the fucking head. I shut the out building door from the "games" that were about to be partaken in and made my way into my victims home. There was a huge difference between my killing and Bella's. Mine I killed for sustenance and need. Bella killed for sheer joy and pleasure. I did think we were kindred souls to begin with, but I even doubted now whether Bella actually had one.

One thing I did know, I had to think about my next step before I decided if I even wanted to continue on my journey that I'd mapped out in my mind with Bella at my side. Could I even risk the damage that she could make, all the while being a mere human, but then again she wasn't just a mere human.

She was the Devil.

BELLA POV:

**Little Jack Horner sat in the corner  
Eating his Christmas pie,  
He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum  
And said "What a good boy am I!"**

After we'd given him the injection we waited, we didn't have to wait for long to see that the part of his body I needed to react, was reacting at an astonishing rate. This gave us joy of what was to come….Teehee, come. Oh lordy, we were fucking hilarious. Even where we'd injected him, made us happy. Jabbing him right into his flaccid cock and getting no reaction from him almost made us giddy. But what sent us over the edge of excitement was that the Alprostadil injection made his cock react quicker than we'd anticipated because it was working straight away. This was probably due to his wolf metabolism, so we had to work quicker because he was soon to burn that shit out of his system.

Before we woke sleeping beauty from his slumber I restrained him with titanium chains, which the ever so helpful Vicky managed to, obtain for us. How she did it? We never asked. All that mattered was that they would be strong enough to hold down wolfie.

We'd stripped ourselves from our clothing, we wanted him to see that it was us that were taking him, so that there was no way he could mistake us for anyone else. This would be the very last time he'd fuck with the wrong person. So we didn't have to hear him try and whine his way out of what was going to happen we'd decided to gag him for added affect, that way his grunts of displeasure and agony, we could interpret as sheer joy.

**Little Jack Horner sat in the corner  
Eating his Christmas pie,  
He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum  
And said "What a good boy am I!"**

We were all set. Time to rouse this beast! Well, rouse the part of him that wasn't currently vying for our attention. We straddled him over his chest and drummed our fingers on his fine looking Man Mountains. We traced our fingers down his sternum and lifted our hands; we brought them together in a fist and as our finger intertwined with brought our fists down, hard into the middle of his sternum. Jerking him back into consciousness! He tried to gasp but soon found that hard to do around his special mouth decoration.

His eyes went wide as he realised who was sitting astride him. We bent over him and stared him straight into his scared eyes. "Does this make you realise that you actually want to live now, Paulie? We're going to show you that the imprint never actually had your balls in their grip, those bad boys are ours."

He started to shake his head furiously, as his nostrils flared; he tugged with all his might trying to break his restraint. "Not going to happen, Paulie." We reached over and tapped the chains. "Titanium!"

We lifted our body ever so slightly, just enough for us to reach under ourselves and place his cock at our entrance. When he saw what we were about to do, he started to scream and thrash. We could tell he was trying to phase but the drug that Vicky had given him had disconnected the mind to the body, so even though he was conscious his mind was still not with him. Before he could knock us from his body, we impaled ourselves on him and as we did this we thrust our hands into the air and raised our heads to the heavens and screamed a fuck you to the spirits that had fucked us over in this shit storm we called life.

**Little Jack Horner sat in the corner  
Eating his Christmas pie,  
He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum  
And said "What a good boy am I!"**

It felt so good to be in control of another being. Knowing that in a normal situation they could overpower you as easy as swatting a fly. Having this power and control of a superior being brought an almost orgasmic high streaming through our system as we thrust ourselves down on him over and over. He could take the heaviness we felt within us. Each thrust brought us closer to our achievement and each achievement brought us closer to our main goal.

The decimation of those bastards that took it upon themselves to fuck us over. This included the one we had under us now. We looked him in his wide tearful gaze, as we thrust down on him again. "Not nice to be fucked over without your knowledge or consent, is it Paulie?"

We saw him close his eyes as he tried to stem off the feeling that we knew that he didn't want, he was going to come and we were going to leech every single drop out of him, as we gave him our last surprise. While still connected to him, we shifted ourselves so that all he could see was our back and our scars. I wanted him to see what had been done to us. It was his fault, he deserved to hurt as we had been hurt, almost nightly in that hell hole.

**Little Jack Horner sat in the corner  
Eating his Christmas pie,  
He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum  
And said "What a good boy am I!"**

We reached underneath the edge of the mattress and there we gripped a tight hold of my chosen weapon of choice. Our special cutting tool, specially designed for those damn rutting bulls that needed to be taken care of. Just the thing to do the job! As we held it within our grip, we could feel Paul start to arch beneath us, his body had no choice over the reaction it had, his mind could protest all it wanted but the body would react the way that god intended it to. As we could feel him finishing within us, we reached under and cupped his sack and before he could come down from his endorphin high we aimed where we needed and sliced those bad boys away from their host. Red was such a pretty colour, we were almost that distracted from the pretty flow of colour that we almost couldn't hear the screech of agony that we'd torn from his throat. Oh well, shit happens! We couldn't really care as we held within our palm his sack. We popped out the each of his plums and held them within our other palm and swirled them as though they were some type of stress reliever.

**Little Jack Horner sat in the corner  
Eating his Christmas pie,  
He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum  
And said "What a good boy am I!"**

We climbed off of him; he was no use to us now. We stepped through the crimson puddle that had congregated on the floor and seeped through the mattress. This was the best part of the job. Red always got us excited. We reached into the little package that we had and brought into my hand two small hooks. We connected each hook through each one of his plums and held them aloft and let the light shine on the glossy wet gloriousness that covered each of them.

We turned at let him watch us as we fixed our new jewels into our ears. They were quite heavy, but hey with fashion no pain no gain. With the amount of blood that he was losing from his body we knew it wouldn't be long until that light faded from his eyes, we did always like to watch that fading life. Again, we held that power within our hands. It was what made us stronger than those week minded idiots.

We straddled his chest again and looked down upon ourselves and started to run our hands over our body, painting it in that colour that made us tingle. We were so turned on from the sight of the red on our creamy pale skin. A new ache bloomed within us and we just had to sate it. We touched our throbbing clit, god it felt so good. It was made even better as we felt Paul limp underneath us. This was just so right.

**Little Jack Horner sat in the corner  
Eating his Christmas pie,  
He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum  
And said "What a good boy am I!"**

We looked within his eyes, his life light was still there, but only just it was flickering. We arched our body trying to relieve ourselves of this pounding ache within us. We lifted our other hand to tug and pinch on our nipples. Oh god! YES!

We crested through our orgasm as we stared into Paul's now faded blank eyes. He'd shared his body with us so now we'd just repaid the favour as we'd spent ourselves over him. He would now be covered in our scent. I wanted those bastard wolves to know exactly what I'd done to him, as they would be able to smell our mixed fluids over his body, when they eventually came for him.

We pulled our jewels from our ears and fixed them into Paul's lobes. Hey we treat our bitches well! They looked so pretty and just right, hanging from his own body. We leant over and gentle pecked him on the lips.

**Little Jack Horner sat in the corner  
Eating his Christmas pie,  
He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum  
And said "What a good boy am I!"**

We stood away from him and got ourselves dressed, we didn't want to get rid of our fun that resided on our body, it was ours to treasure. Well, that was until the next time we chose to have some fun. We walked out of the out building and traipsed our way into the house where Vicky was waiting. As we entered she turned to look at us and she actually gasped. She actually looked horrified, what the fuck was that about? We'd have to keep an eye on this situation in case she decided to go all soft on us.

"Time to go, Victoria" She nodded numbly. But she never said anything as she whisked me into her arms and away from my little den of iniquity. Neither of us looked back, it was never about what we had just done, it was always about what we could next achieve. So wherever Vicky decided to take us would be where fate would dictate our next chosen place for our goal. We smiled in contentment as we leant our head against Vicky's shoulder and let ourselves go deep into slumber and embrace yet more of our comfortable place.

The darkness!

CHARLIE POV:

I'd followed the wolf pack to where they'd scented out the missing Paul, they'd just thought he'd gone MIA since Rachel had been killed, but when they'd started to track they'd realised that his scent was mixed with that of the leech that had helped save Bella from the wrath of pack justice.

I wouldn't stand in their way when they would go and seek out justice for what Bella had been doing to my friends and family. No law justice in this world could come up with sufficient sentencing for what Bella had done to these innocent people.

Even though I thought that we were innocent, my guilt couldn't stop from creeping through and making an appearance as I thought that it was our fault that Bella was this way. I was meant to be her father and protect from the evils of this world, but instead I threw her away into the darkness, with the belief that I was doing the right thing, it was only when what happened to Billy, when she'd tortured him, did it really touch home. We'd done this to her and if anyone needed to seek justice it would be her, which is what she was exactly doing.

But it was just so wrong on so many levels. I've been a cop for many years now and nothing I've ever trained for or investigated had been as bad or horror filled as the scenes at what Bella had left behind. Our destruction was her message to each and every one of us. No one was safe. I was just waiting for the time when it would be my turn. I just hoped she would be caught by then.

Seeing the state she'd left Paul in turned my stomach and I had to leave the scene and leave behind me the retching sounds of the packs anguish at their fellow fallen member. Some of them couldn't contain their phases with the anger they felt and some of them couldn't stomach the sight of the way Bella had left him and what she had done to him. It was a clear message. We'd fucked her over so she was just repaying the kindness.

I got back in the cruiser as I made my way back to La Push with the sad news of what we had found, the council would meet again and discuss their next options. They were left with no other choice now. They'd have to bring those leeches into the fray. They'd have to contact them for help.

Contact the Cullen's!

**By now you all know what this story is about, so if you are offended by it please do not read it. I don't and won't apologise for anything that comes from my mind, and yes. I am still sane. But I must say, killing things in fics is a refreshing way to get frustrations out on the ex!**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this. Any review is kindly accepted!**


End file.
